Дивизии
Дивизия — основное тактическое соединение войск, представленное в игре. Является основой армии. Шаблон дивизий Каждая страна начинается с одного или нескольких шаблонов дивизий, которые можно использовать для набора бойцов и развертывания новых единиц. Эти шаблоны могут быть изменены или игрок может создать свой собственный шаблон. Опыт не взимается до тех пор, пока изменения не будут сохранены с помощью кнопки «Сохранить», на которой также отображается общая стоимость, поэтому игроки могут экспериментировать и анализировать результаты изменений, прежде чем принимать решение. Когда шаблон изменяется, все подразделения, основанные на этом шаблоне, немедленно размещают заказы на дополнительную необходимую рабочую силу и оборудование и возвращают любую рабочую силу или оборудование, которое сейчас является избыточным, в национальные запасы. Целесообразно иметь в своем арсенале всю необходимую рабочую силу и оборудование, прежде чем менять форму дивизии, которая, как ожидается, столкнется с боем в ближайшем будущем. Может быть целесообразно обновлять юниты по одному. Подразделения нельзя разделить на более мелкие игровые юниты, но начиная с патча 1.5 можно объединять подразделения недостаточной силы одного и того же шаблона в окне армии, используя кнопку «'Объединить'», если выбранные подразделения не зависят от командования армии. Такое объединение может быть чрезвычайно полезным для стран с низким уровнем рабочей силы или оборудования, которым необходимо создать подразделения соответствующего размера. В каждой дивизии может быть до пяти полков и до пяти батальонов обеспечения. В каждом полку может быть до пяти батальонов. Добавление первого батальона в полк обходится в 25 единиц опыта армии, добавление или замена каждого последующего батальона стоит на 5 единиц дороже. В каждой дивизии может быть неограниченное количество одинаковых батальонов, но только по одному батальону обеспечения каждого вида. Шаблон дивизии может быть отмечен как резервный, обычный или элитный. Пополнение и обновление вооружения в первую очередь происходит для элитных дивизий, потом обычных и в последнюю очередь резервных. Полки Каждый полк может состоять из пехотных, подвижных и танковых батальонов: *''Пехотные батальоны'': Пехота, спецназ, артиллерия/ПВО/ПТО *''Подвижные батальоны'': Кавалерия, моторизированная пехота, механизированная пехота, моторизированная ракетная артиллерия *''Танковые батальоны'': Танки, САУ/ЗСУ/ПТ-установки Добавление новых батальонов влияет на параметры дивизии: например, новые батальоны повышают прочность и габариты дивизии, также обычно повышают какой-нибудь параметр атаки и защиты. Обратите внимание что организация дивизии - средняя организация всех ее батальонов, таким образом, иногда добавление новых батальонов может понизить организацию всей дивизии. Батальоны обеспечения A division may have up to five different support companies. These are referred to in doctrines and elsewhere in the game as 'integrated support', distinguished from 'dispersed support' which is an Artillery, Anti-Air or Anti-Tank type regiment included in a combat regiment column. Support company options are: * Support Artillery: Gives a smaller bonus to soft attack than a line regiment's artillery battalion because it has fewer guns. It does not slow the division† or affect paradrops. * Support Anti-Air: Gives a smaller bonus to air attack than a line regiment's anti-air battalion because it has fewer guns. It does not slow the division† or affect paradrops. * Support Anti-Tank: Gives a smaller bonus to hard attack and piercing than a line regiment's anti-tank battalion because it has fewer guns. It does not slow the division† or affect paradrops. * Support Rocket Artillery: Similar to regular support artillery but it also gives a bonus to the division's breakthrough stat, used to avoid enemy attacks when attacking. * Engineer Company: Increases the Entrenchment stat of the division and helps in attacking forts and river crossings. * Recon Company: Increases speed in difficult terrain and the division's Reconnaissance stat, making it easier to counter enemy combat tactics in battle. * Military Police: Gives a bonus to the Suppression stat of its division's line battalions, helping to reduce the effects of partisans. Military Police with 2-6 minimally equipped and trained Cavalry battalions makes an efficient and effective rear-area security division. * Maintenance Company: Adds an equipment reliability bonus to the division, reducing equipment losses from training and combat. Advised for combat units using expensive equipment (like tanks). * Field Hospital: Increases Trickleback stat (returns percentage of lost manpower to the pool) and reduces experience loss from taking casualties. Advised for front-line combat divisions. * Logistics Company: Reduces the supply usage of the entire division. This is valuable in areas of low supply and for avoiding the need to disperse for supply reasons. * Signal Company: Increases the Initiative stat of the division, speeding up planning and increasing the chance of reinforcement in battle from reserves. † Note that support companies do not affect a division's speed and do not affect combat width as they are forces that remain behind the fighting front while the "front line" combat battalions engage. Therefore a towed antitank support company does not affect the 12 kph speed of a fast division but adding a towed antitank combat battalion to the regiment lines would slow that same division to the towed anti-tank's base speed of 4 KPH. So support Artillery, Anti-Air or Anti-Tank support units can add valuable capabilities to fast divisions. An infantry division marching at 4 kph is well-matched by combat battalions marching at 4 kph as well. Additional bonuses and effects of adding a support company to overall division stats can be seen in the tooltip in the division designer. Even though these companies may historically have been much larger than company size, they are referred to as support companies to distinguish them from the battalions in line regiments. Затраты опыта армии Modifying a division template may cost army experience. Armored Templates Some countries already have some tank equipment researched in 1936, and these get an armored template at the start of the game. This is usually a historic template that matches the order of battle of one or more of their starting divisions. For example, Italy ("Divisione Celere" template) and the Soviet Union ("Mekhanizirovaniy Korpus" template) are both in this situation. These templates allow you to create new armored divisions with light tanks. If you have any army experience, then you can change the historic template. A few countries have some tank equipment already researched when the game starts, but don't actually start with any historical armoured divisions. For example, Commonwealth countries like Canada who get tank equipment researched in 1936 (shared with them by UK), though they have no armored divisions then. These countries get an armoured template at the start of the game (called "Armored-Division"), so they can create armored divisions later. All other countries get a free template (called "Armored-Division") when you research your first tank equipment. The free "Armored-Division" template, and those templates which some countries start with, are always light tank templates. You have to use some army experience to modify these, or modify a duplicate, for use with Medium or Heavy Tanks. As soon as you complete the research, the Division Designer will allow you to replace the Light Tank Battalions with Medium or Heavy. This costs 5 XP for each battalion. Hardness The Division Designer has a bar just below the stats, which shows the Hardness of the divisions created with the template. The Hardness represents how much of your division is made up of armored or at least protected vehicles. The free "Armored-Division" template has only 35% hardness, even though it has two light tank and two cavalry battalions. You can increase the hardness by adding more tank battalions, or replacing light with medium, or medium with heavy. Or by replacing "soft" battalions (infantry or cavalry) with motorized or mechanized battalions. For example, replacing the two light tank battalions in the default "Armored-Division" template with medium tanks, and the two cavalry with mechanized, changes the hardness from 35% to 70%. Divisions with high hardness will suffer few hits in combat from divisions with low hard attack values - such as infantry with 1936 equipment and no anti-tank equipment. Sizing The values of land units combine in different ways in divisions, and these values have special implications for deciding whether one should "scale up" a division template, e.g. doubling up the battlions to go from a 20 combat width to a whopping 40. Any modifications must be view in the context of the current land warfare damage system. As mentioned previously, soft/hard attack and defense/breakthrough are additive; doubling the width of the template doubles these values. In the current system, only 10% of the attacks are considered for damage if they are covered by the other unit's defense, but 40% is considered when the attack points have exhausted the defense points. In other words, an attack point not held back by the enemy's defense is four times as good as an attack point that is held back. Although units do drain the enemy units' defense together, having a larger division in this case still allows you to more effectively drain the enemy units' defense, compared to having two smaller divisions of the same smaller size, by removing a random element and allowing the draining to be concentrated. On the other hand, doubling the division size does not make the divisions two times more resistant to actual damage, since the organization does not scale up. Damage is two times more frequently dealt to organization instead of HP (which is additive), and defense is often easy to stack up for land units anyways. Having small divisions is additionally more versatile due to the sheer number of divisions, allowing one to run encirclements and cover up extending lines when needed; however this also takes up commanding official capabilities. Small divisions also allow more support weaponry companies to be used, many of which are more economical in their stats contribution per equipment than line companies; on the other hand, they increase the cost of non-weapon support companies, since more of them are needed to achieve the same percentage bonus. Виды дивизий The overall division unit type is indicated by its default division icon. The division unit type is determined by multiplying an internal priority score by the number of units of each type, and taking the unit with the highest score. If there are multiple units with the same weighted priority, the first (top, left) unit is used to determine the type. Once the exemplar unit is established, the internal types of the unit as shown below determine whether military high command bonuses or commander traits apply to the division. If there are multiple bonuses of different types they all stack together additively. Категория:Армия